


Gerudo Town Has No Men

by SarcasticMudkip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enby Link, Gen, Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Town, Non-Binary Link, from a prompt on tumblr about link joining the gerudo guard, its a shit post don't except the magna carta here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip
Summary: In which the hero saves Hyrule, and joins the Gerudo Guard. Questions may be asked...but I assure you, Link has a logical answer to everything...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Gerudo Town Has No Men

**Author's Note:**

> @garlicclov-e on tumblr asks:
> 
> Dude. I don’t know if other people have thought of this before, but you know how the head guard Teake says you can join the Gerudo guard when you’ve completed your quest? What if Link actually did? He just poses as a girl for a while and joins the guard! And all the Gerudo think this little Vai is slightly strange but they accept her and welcome her with open arms after everything she’s done for them.

The Calamity has been defeated, the people start to rebuild, the land starts to prosper. An awakened hero and a the victorious princess work to help the people of Hyrule, although it is common to not see them together…the exact circumstances that caused this are unknown

Around this same time, the Gerudo Guard enlists a new member, the Hylian who has assisted Chief Riju in taming Divine Beast Vah Naboris

As the princess works to connect the people of the kingdom, stories and epic tales begin to travel. Rito tell Zora of the fierce battle in the sky, a determined boy and a gruff warrior fighting and dodging death mid-air. Gorons brag to Sheikah of the rise of their strong and brave generations, a young Hylian lad helping a bold and heroic Goron youth to tackle the might of pure lava and stone.

Most of the stories add up, a blonde boy, a master of the blade, youthful in looks but experienced in survival. Indeed, the tales add up for the most part, except for one small detail.

Ask any Gerudo and they will boast of the cleverness of their leader, their Chief who used an ancient relic and the help of a Sheikah Slate wielding Hylian vai to best a mighty beast. Such a story might confuse a typical traveler, if a vai, a girl, had entered the Divine Beast, what had happened to the boy from the other stories? The courageous knight?

Link’s secret is aided by time, as it takes a while for news to travel across a post apocalyptic land. Though thankfully, and un-thankfully, things are made easier by the efforts of connection and unification by the freed princess. In no time, news spread of the Hylian vai, who’s victories over the desert were so amazing it had earned them a spot in the Gerudo Guard. 

Perhaps one day, Link’s a bit carefree, and doesn’t notice a lumbering crowd, Tourist and travelers alike, recognizing the tufts of blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Questions start to form, mild mannered shouts and whispers too. Link’s cheeks start to warm at the sudden attention and questions. 

The hero tries to ignore most of the questions, content in just living their life as a Gerudo guardsperson. It’s not like he _has_ to explain himself, most of the other Gerudo here by now know the truth. Nonetheless, Zora, Hylian, and all races alike rush to pester the legendary knight. 

_Are you truly a man? Why do the Gerudo allow you in? Why do *you* get to break the rules? Wait, were you pretending to be a boy? Are you a different hero? Are you even a knight?_ Etc, etc. Link’s heard it all before and shys away. 

Eventually, someone in the crowd snidely asks what exactly _is_ in the hero’s pants…

Link suddenly stops in his tracks, and whips around with the speed of a gale. The hero doesn’t miss a beat, winking at the crowd with a seductive smile

“Courage,” they answer with a smirk. Before unfurling the cape on their back to reveal a non-binary flag. Link then proceeds to run off and rides the Master Cycle into the sunset, flipping on a pair of froggy sunglasses. A Rick Astley song plays in the background probably followed by Smash Mouth. End Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm gonna post a serious fic/update soon but for now enjoy enby link


End file.
